The Final War
by Felix Falora
Summary: Mario's world is slowly collapsing as everyone around him starts dying. He must try to deal with the losses, but can he, or will depression eat him apart? Rated M for cursing and serious angst.


Author's Note: This story is inspired by the flash videos known as Mario Brothers and Rise of the Mushroom Kingdom. It's a tradgedy, so expect no happy endings. Based on after the events of Paper Mario: Legend of the Crystal Stars. There's some MarioXVivian here and there since she's going to be in this story.

The Final War

Chapter 1: Death of The Green Hat

Once again, it was peaceful. Mario was sleeping in his bed, which was the top bunk as usual, and Luigi was in the basement writing in his diary. Mario had just finished up with his adventure in Rogueport and Luigi had finished his adventure involving the compass points. Their friends were here and there, though Luigi noticed Vivian visiting frequently, which didn't help his nerves since she creeped him out, being a Shadow Siren and all. He had asked Mario why she was visiting so constantly and he had refused to answer. Luigi had always suspected Mario liked Vivian, but he never said anything. After all, if Mario went for Vivian, perhaps he had a chance with Peach. It was just weird, that was all. But that wasn't what Luigi was writing about in his diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had a weird dream tonight. That's why I'm awake and writing inside you. It's not like my usual dreams. It seemed very... prophetic. I was standing right in front of the castle one minute and then the next... I see a bright light at a tunnel... I can hear Mario crying as if something really bad had happened. It's kind of scary to think about. But I know it's just a nightmare. Nothing to get worked up over. I hope Mario doesn't read this part of the diary. I know he's been through it. After all, why else would he giggle when he sees me?_

_Luigi._

Luigi sighed and rubbed his head before he walked over to the springboard and jumped up through the floor, which seemed to flip for him. He saw his brother, who slept silently, looking like a baby. He smiled. They would never be seperated. And Mario never cried.

The following morning, Parakarry, another good friend of Mario's, appeared. "Mail call!" he cried, then left. That was Parakarry. He had other things to do. Luigi walked out and picked up the message, dressed in his greeen plumber clothes, though he forgot his hat, his brown hair in the style of a mullet.

"Ahhhhh, Mario! We have a letter from the Princess!" Luigi called.

"I'll be there in a second!" Mario cried, which caused Luigi to grimace. Hopefully it was because he was using the bathroom. But Mario did not come out in a towel and he didn't look like he had used the toilet. Luigi put his hands to his hips. "What?"

"Mario, have you been reading my diary?" Luigi asked.

"No... Why would you accuse me of such a thing?" Mario asked.

"Because you had admitted that, during your adventure before Rogueport, you would sometimes read it while I wasn't looking," Luigi said.

"Ok, fine... I'm worried about you Luigi. That latest article seems... cryptic. You know you can tell me anything, right bro?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, but it's just a dream. I don't think it's anything to worry about," Luigi said.

"I know, but... Well... Never mind. What's that letter from the princess anyways, eh?" Mario asked.

Luigi opened it and began to read.

_Dear Mario and Luigi,_

_I would like to thank you so very much for all you've done for the Mushroom Kingdom. I'm baking both you two a cake. If you would like it, please come over. Oh, and Mario... I understand you have a certain attraction for the Shadow Siren, Vivian, and I would like you to know that I am not at all upset or dissapointed. In fact, I'm just glad you're happy. Hope you and your brother can come over today._

_Peach._

"You know... everytime we get invited over for cake or a party, we end up getting caught in some ambush by Bowser," Luigi said.

"That's why we go, Luigi," Mario said. Recieving a confused look from Luigi, he sighed. "We go because we know Bowser's going to do something bad and, if we're there, we can stop him."

"Oooooh. I get it now," Luigi said.

With that, Mario and Luigi left their home and then made their way down the warp pipe which led to Toad Town. From there, they walked towards Peach's castle, replying to the greetings of all the citizens that would tell them hello. Everything definently was peaceful and Luigi didn't feel that his dream would come to be. How could it?

As they reached the castle, the toads came out and began to welcome them. Mario and Luigi greeted them all and walked into the beautiful main room. The walls were painted like the landscape of the Mushroom Kingdom. The floor was tiled except where a rug was. Toadsworth stood there, ready to greet them.

"Ah... Masters Mario and Luigi, what a pleasent surprise. The Princess is in the kitchen waiting to give you your cake," he said.

"Wow. So for once, the cake wasn't a hoax made up by Bowser to get to me... or, in this case, us," Mario said, grinning.

"We have not seen much of Bowser for quite some time now," Toadsworth said.

"It's been very peaceful since we got back from our adventures. I'm almost beginning to miss the excitement of going to new lands," Luigi said.

"Hmmmmm, me too," Mario said.

"I'm sure that Bowser will kidnap the Princess again one day, though," Luigi said.

"Master Luigi, please do not speak like that. With you and Master Mario protecting the Princess, we have nothing to fear," Toadsworth said.

"I guess you're right... Hey, let's not keep the Princess waiting, Mario. She wants to give us that cake, after all," Luigi said.

Mario nodded and was about to quickly follow his brother, but then a great shaking began to start, causing Luigi and Mario to fall over stunned. "What in the world?" Mario asked.

"Great scotts, what was that?" Toadsworth asked.

"I'll go check and see if the town is ok," Luigi said and rushed out the front door.

(Outside)

Luigi came outside and his eyes widened at the chaos and destruction he saw. Houses were on fire and the citizens of good Toad Town, the ones that weren't laying on the ground, looking lifeless as they were, were running scattered, trying to escape with their lives. Luigi felt his heart stop as he saw the army of Bowser's minions marching through the streets, murdering those in their way. "No... He couldn't have," Luigi said.

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"_

Luigi noticed that the army now faced in his direction and he gulped. They seemed endless. Goombas, Koopas, Hammer Bros., Fire Bros., Boomerang Bros., Rexes, Shy Guys, Dry Bones, Chucks of all types... They all stood, facing him. Suddenly Bowser came in front of them all, looking at Luigi. He smiled and then let out a high, evil laugh. Luigi felt anger build up inside of him as he looked at the monster that ordered all this death and destruction.

"You... how could you?!" Luigi cried.

"I've grown sick and tired of losing to you and your brother, the Superstar. I realize now that I cannot have the Mushroom Kingdom, so instead of trying to take it, I will merely destroy it," Bowser said.

"I won't let you get away with this," Luigi said. Usually he would've been scared shitless, but anger burned through his blood as he rushed out to take the army on singlehanded.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"Where is Luigi... I thought he would've been back by now," Mario said.

"Perhaps, Master Mario, you should go check on him. He might be in trouble," Toadsworth said.

"You're right," Mario said, then ran out of the castle.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Luigi laid on the ground, battered, bloody, and beaten. His eyes held tears in them as he stared into space. "Was... was this... my dream?" he asked nobody.

He heard a cry of pain and despair. He turned his head slowly and saw Mario, his eyes wide, full of shock and sadness, his brown-haired mullet messy and windtorn, his hands clenched into fists. Mario ran over to Luigi and fell next to him. "It's ok, Luigi. We'll get someone to help you."

"No... Mario..."__

Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"

"W... What are you talking about?! Don't say that Luigi! Please don't say that!" Mario practically cried.

"I understand what the dream was trying to tell me now... Toad Town has been destroyed... And now I'm going to die... I... I managed to take some of them with me," Luigi said with a soft, painfilled smile.

Mario tried to smile back, his eyes filling with tears. "That's good... I'm proud of you Luigi."

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"Mario... I'm sorry... I could've ran, but I wanted to kill Bowser for what he did here," Luigi said.

"Please... stop speaking, I won't let you die," Mario said.

"But Mario... I'm already dead," Luigi said.__

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something...

Luigi's head then dropped. His eyes stared lifeless into space. A light filled his vision, the light at the end of the tunnel, and he saw his parents and ancestors of old there, ready to greet him, ready to tell him how brave he had been. He smiled softly, then looked back down at his body and Mario. "I'm sorry... brother," he said before entering the light.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

"Luigi... It's not time to sleep now... Wake up Luigi! No! _**NO!**_ Don't die on me Luigi! You can't die on me here! Come on, wake up! Luigi, please! Wake up Luigi! Luigi! _Luigi!_" All his shakings were in vain. Luigi did not wake up. Mario saw death in his brother's eyes. His own eyes filling with tears, he shot his head to the sky. "_**LUIGI!"**_ He heard a gasp behind him and he felt the warm arms wrap around him, but nothing seemed to matter at the moment. One-Up Mushrooms couldn't bring back the dead. Only the unconcious.

"Mario... I'm so sorry," Peach said in his ear.

End Chapter

Another tradgedy ready to be written. The song written in italics during Luigi's death is Evanscence's Missing for those who don't know. Please review.


End file.
